Mamoru
is one of Tezuka Star-System characters who first appeared in the manga Magma Taishi created by Osamu Tezuka. Later, the character appeared once again in the tokusatsu series of Magma Taishi and also Magma Taishi OVA. Mamoru is not a very known Tezuka Star-System character, however he was re-casted as Reno in Tetsuwan Atom 2003 series while the Magma family re-appeared as guest characters with a daughter named Emily who replaces Gam. However, Reno doesn't interact with any of the Magma Taishi's cast as they appeared just once. Magma Taishi manga: is the son of Atsushi Murakami who is a reporter, one day Mamoru awoke up and found out that his house was sent into the middle of a forest. After alerting his father about the issue they had realized that their house was transported to the pre-historic era, later Atsushi remembered that he had got a phone call from a mysterious man called Goa who said that his family would witness something really surprising. While investigating the forest, a dinossaur attacked Mamoru, but he was saved by an alien saucer and then Goa revealed himself. Goa tould Atsushi that he should make an article about him who would later become Earth's new ruler and Mamoru took the opportunity to take photos of the space invader. Later, Atsushi, Mamoru and Tomoko were sent to the present time and Mamoru tried to tell his friends about his experiences while sent back in time, but they thought he was delirating. Mamoru attempted to give a proof which were the photos taken while being sent back in time, however he called the attention of Magma a giant robot who said to be a rocketonian which is actually a rocket which is capable of assume human form. Magma has took the camera by force, but could not prevent from Mamoru tagging along with him since the boy wanted to get the camera back at any cost. Both arrived in Earth (the planet's guardian himself)'s hideout where the photos of Goa were put in display and Atsushi's camera was given back to Mamoru. Earth warned Mamoru that humanity had to join forces if they wanted to beat Goa's invasion and Magma took a liking of the boy that he requested Earth to make a son based in the boy. So, Gam is then born based in Mamoru's image. Mamoru also got a whistle which would call any of the rocketonians: One for Gam, two for Mol (actually he NEVER called her in both Manga and tokusatsu) and three for Magma (mainly called when Gam could not hold tough enemies). Tokusatsu In the tokusatsu series, Mamoru is the one who receive the phone call from Goa who warns his family that something incredible will happen in the future. Atsushi is tould of the phone call upon returning home and by the night, their house is transported into the pre-historic era. There a dinossaur which is capable of spitting fire attacks both Mamoru and his father, but a space ship kills the creature. And Goa reveal himself by telling Atsushi that he should write a article about Goa's invasion plans while Mamoru take photos of the invader. With this, everyone is sent to the present time, but nobody else had the same experience since Goa has only sent the Murakami's family into the pre-historic era. Later, Mamoru attempted to tell his friends about his experience in the pre-history, but nobody believed on him. So, the boy took his father's camera and suddenly a rocket landed and transformed itself into a human like form, revealing himself to be Magma. Magma wanted Atsushi's camera burrowned, but Mamoru refused, however Magma took the camera by force and Mamoru tagged on him while he was leaving. Magma bought Mamoru to Earth's realm who alerted of Goa's menace and that humanity should join forces, then Magma and Mol requested Earth to create a son based in Mamoru's image and then Gam is born. Mamoru also got a whistle which he could use to call any of the Rocketonian family (one for Gam, two for Mol and three for Magma). Gam bought Mamoru back home while Atsushi has left by train, but was attacked by a monster which Gam was unable to hold off and with this Magma was called to take down the creature and save both Mamoru, Gam and Atsushi's life. At the series conclusion, Goa assumed his true form and went into a full assault against the city, but was nearly defeated by Magma and retreated. He later kidnapped Mamoru and led Magma for a trap, however Goa meets his end while attempting to fight Magma for the final time. With this the rocket family bids farewell. Magma Taishi OVA In the OVA, Mamoru appears after his father Atsushi brings his best friend's daughter Miki to his home. He tells that Asuka was attacked by monsters and Miki was also their target. Later, Asuka appeared and demanded his daughter back, but in reality he was actually a monster desguised and took Miki away, however the real Asuka's spirit destroyed the imposter and awoke Miki for her destiny which is sacrifice herself in order to summon Magma who would fight the newly revived Goa who wants to destroy humanity for what they did to the planet. Though, Magma saved Mamoru, he was revolted of learning that Miki had to sacrify her own life to summon him and with this Mamoru was sent to Earth's realm who tould that there was no other way as the Asuka family had the job to sacrify themselves in order to summon Magma and deal with space invaders. Then, Mamoru was sent back to his family and re-united with his family and tould about Miki's death. Afterward, Goa sent his minions to impersonate humans and Mamoru tried to escape from the city upon realizing it was not safe and something strange was happening and wished to protect his mother. Unfortunatelly, a alien desguice as a dog tracked both down while Atsushi and his assistant Sekita where dealing with a strange man with super-human strenght. Mamoru managed to defeat the alien, but ended up unconscious while an secret agent sacrified himself to kill the strange man which attempted to kill Atsushi and revealed itself to be a robot. Later, Atsushi and Sekita were sent to a secret hideout who was aware of Goa's arrival, meanwhile Gam was kidnapped by Goa who tried to read his mind, but could not and for his shock Earth appeared saying that Gam was a decoy for Mamoru. Later, an alien played by no one other than Skunk attempted to force Mamoru to tell where was Earth's realm, but Gam appeared in time killing the alien and saving both Mamoru and Sayaka (played by Sapphire). Gam revealed that he was created to be Mamoru's double. When Goa's lackeys attempted to frame Magma of being the real "devil", Mamoru did his best to prevent Magma from fighting the air force and almost fell for his death when one of the airforce missiles missed the target and had hit the building which Mamoru was standing. Magma saved Mamoru in time and transported himself and Mamoru to Earth's realm where Mamoru got the whistle which would be used to summon Gam or Magma. Mamoru's re-cast as Reno in Tetsuwan Atom 2003 series: In Tetsuwan Atom 2003 series, Mamoru is recasted as Reno who is a orphan which was adopted by a Robot Circus and started to pose as a robot in order to keep living with them. However, the Robot Circus was target of hate from a influent gangster who was manipulating the mayor. Atom saved Reno when he tried to save a member of the Robot Circus which was in trouble and learned the boy was actually a human. After the plan of framming the Robot Circus failed, Reno was put in care of Dr. Ochanomizu who had became his legal guardian. Reno now aspires to become a great scientist in the future and later he become responsible for the creation of Gunon. In the Robotania episodes, Reno played a major role by rescuing Duke Red's daughter who was being prisoner of her own hospital room, because Lamp don't wanted her to tell the truth about the supposed robot attack in her home. Reno is later seem in the celebration which granted rights for robots. Trivia: #Mamoru is not a very known Tezuka Star character and due to that many thought that Reno was just a character created specially for the 2003 series, however he is in fact Mamoru being re-cast with another name and a story unrelated to the Magma Taishi family. #Reno's robot desguise in Tetsuwan Atom 2003 series is actually a update of Gam's design which ironize the fact Gam is based in Mamoru's image and even worked as a decoy for villains who would mistook him with the real Mamoru. #In Magma Taishi's tokusatsu series, Mamoru was taller than Gam despite the later was based upon his image. Category:Characters